Problem in Past
by Liz Heartville
Summary: Giotto di Vongola, seorang founder dari Vongola famiglia bertemu dengan seorang gadis penyelamat yang menjadi alasan berdirinya Vongola. dan gadis tersebut menyimpan rahasia besar yang mengejutkan tentang dunia mafia. GFem!27. 1stGenerationxFem!10stGeneration. Warning! typo bertebaran! I DON'T OWN THE COVER PICTURE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : KHR milik amano akira! Bukan milik saya.**

**Warning! Typo, abal-abal, tulisan jelek, tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi.**

_"Italy"_

"Japan"

**_Thought_**

.

.

.

Di ruang bawah tanah besar dan gelap yang berada di kota Sicily, terdapat anak laki-laki yang dari perawakannya berumur 13 tahun. Ia memiliki rambur blonde spiky dan mata biru yang jernih, ia memakai baju kumal serta rantai dipergelangan kaki dan tangannya.

Tatapannya kosong karena sebuah insiden yang menimpa anak tersebut beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya terbunuh didepannya karena hutang yang dimiliki keluarga mereka. Lalu pembunuh tersebut membawanya dan menjualnya sebagai budak.

_"Cepat berdiri! Kalian akan mendapatkan klien!"_ seorang lelaki berjas memasuki ruangan dimana bocah blonde tersebut dan beberapa anak lain disekap, sambil menyuruh anak anak ditempat tersebut untuk berdiri.

Tidak jarang juga pria itu menendang salah satu anak yang berada disitu, bocah blonde menatap marah pria berjas tersebut. Jika saja ia lebih kuat.

Pria tersebut mendorong bocah blonde tersebut hingga terjerembab di tanah kasar, cairan merah mengalir di pelipisnya. Bocah itu meringis dalam diam, lalu bangkit dan meneruskan langkah gontainya bersama anak-anak yang lain menuju ruangan tempat para manusia busuk itu menjual mereka.

Pelelangan.

Bocah itu sangat takut, kakinya gemetar, setiap langkah yang diambil terasa sangat berat. Bocah itu menahan nafas saat ia tiba ditempat pelelangan lebih cepat dari yang diduga.

Banyak orang mulai menonton mereka sambil menyerukan harga yang tinggi, berharap bisa membawa pulang satu budak untuk disiksa.

Dikota ini memang sering terjadi perbudakan yang dilakukan oleh para mafia, pelelangan bahkan pembunuhan seakan bukan menjadi masalah besar di Italy saat itu.

Satu anak telah terbeli, anak tersebut meronta dan berteriak ketakutan saat seseorang berbadan besar menariknya turun dari pondium dengan kasar, bocah blonde tersebut menatap horror kearah anak yang ditarik dengan tidak manusiawi tersebut. Kebencian dan ketakutan yang besar mulai menyelimutinya saat gilirannya telah tiba.

Banyak orang telah menawarnya dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, ia benci suara seruan para mafia tersebut lalu menatap jijik mereka. Berdoa agar siapa saja, siapapun diluar sana yang mau menyelamatkannya.

Pikirannya seakan berhenti saat harga telah ditentukan, dan pria besar mulai berjalan kearahnya, ia mulai berjalan mundur. Ketakutanya membuat suaranya tidak bisa keluar, membayangkan apa yang akan ia hadapi membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Rantai ditangannya ditarik kasar hingga ia terjatuh, tanpa sempat berdiri pria besar tersebut tetap menyeret bocah blonde tersebut.

Bocah tersebut mulai memberontak dengan tenaganya yang tidak akan sebanding dengan pria besar tersebut, tetapi dengan keadaan tersebut ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bocah tersebut melakukan apapun agar bisa melarikan diri, memukul, menarik, menendang.

Bocah tersebut dapat mendengar para mafiosso tertawa terbahak bahak dengan aksinya, usaha yang ia lalukan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya hanya dianggap sebagai guyonan? Bocah tersebut semakin marah lalu semakin memberontak, suara tawa terdengar semakin keras dan menggema.

Pria yang menarik bocah tersebut mulai kesal lalu ia menendang perut bocah itu dengan keras, bocah itu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya.

Pria tersebut langsung terkejut saat bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan sepasang orb senja yang menyala marah.

Jauh berbeda dengan orb biru yang dimilikinya sesaat lalu.

Pria tersebut menjadi marah dengan tatapan bocah tersebut lalu memukul bocah tersebut dengan keras hingga terpental kebelakang.

Sorakan para mafiosso terdengar keras, bocah tersebut masih menatap marah pria itu dengan iris senjanya sambil perlahan berdiri.

Saat pria besar itu akan memukul bocah itu lagi, tiba tiba terdengar ledakan keras dari atap.

Lubang besar tiba tiba terbentuk diiringi debuman keras yang menghantam pria besar tersebut, bocah itu terbalak. Suara terkejut pun mulai menggema dengan keras di ruangan besar tersebut.

Sebelum asap mulai menghilang tiba tiba sesosok brunette melesat dengan cepat membantai satu persatu mafiosso yang ada disana dengan tangan kosong.

Suara tembakan dan dentuman terdengar keras, bocah tersebut melihat si brunette dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Sosok brunette menghindari tembakan peluru yang diarahkan kepadanya dengan gesit, sambil memukul dan menendangi para mafiosso ditempat itu.

Brunette mengambil revolver dari salah satu orang yang telah ia kalahkan lalu menembakkannya dengan akurat kearah kepala para mafiosso tersebut, darah menggenang dimana mana.

Bocah tersebut tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis brunette dengan rambut sepaha tersebut, ia bahkan menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dan ketakutan yang dikeluarkan anak-anak disampingnya.

Brunette mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Kearah bocah tersebut, nafasnya seakan berhenti saat ia melihat iris senja yang tenang dan kuat pada sosok brunette tersebut.

Sosoknya indah dengan rambut lurus sepaha dan sedikit spiky diatasnya seperti bocah itu, sepasang orb senja yang indah serta kulit porselen yang tetap indah maupun tergenang oleh darah.

Gadis tersebut memakai jas dan dasi hitam dengan kemeja orange, mini skirt hitam, serta stoking hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Benar benar perwujudan dari kecantikan itu sendiri.

Wanita itu menatapnya sesaat, lalu menghampirinya. Menghiraukan tumpukan mayat dan genangan darah yang ia injak, dan berhenti tepat di depannya lalu berlutut.

Gadis itu menatap tenang iris orange bocah tersebut, lalu tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa bocah tersebut merasa sangat tenang saat melihat senyuman gadis tersebut.

Bocah tersebut terkejut saat melihat orb senja brunette tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi caramel besar dan lembut. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara yang paling indah yang pernah bocah itu dengarkan.

_"siapa namamu?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Halo, ini adalah fic pertama saya. mohon kritik (tolong jangan pedes pedes) dan saran pliss. . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : saya tidak memiliki KHR.**

**Warning! Typo, abal-abal, tulisan jelek, tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi.**

_"Italy"_

"Japan"

**_Thought_**

.

.

.

_". . . .Giotto."_

Giotto terkejut ia bisa dengan mudah menyebutkan namanya kepada orang asing, senyuman gadis tersebut semakin lebar. Giotto bisa merasakan mukanya memanas, lalu dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa ia sadari iris orange miliknya berubah kembali menjadi biru, brunette mengangkat alisnya tertarik.

_"Perkenalkan namaku Tsunahime. Panggil saja aku Tsuna." _Sambil tersenyum lembut Tsuna memperkenalkan diri.

**_Jepang? _**Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Giotto saat mendengar nama Tsuna.

Giotto merespon dengan anggukan pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Pandangan Giotto bertemu dengan tatapan takut anak-anak lain yang juga akan dijadikan budak. Seketika ekspresi Giotto menjadi suram, seakan menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Giotto.

Brunette langsung memegang borgol yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Giotto, Giotto berbalak saat melihat api tiba tiba melahap borgol tersebut. Panik Giotto pun dengan reflek menutup matanya, menunggu saat saat dimana nyala api tersebut membakar tangannya.

Ia mulai mengeryit heran saat sensasi panas tidak menyentuh tangannya sama sekali, malah Giotto merasakan sentuhan lembut yang mengelus dahi Giotto yang sempat terluka saat keluar dari panjaranya.

Giotto membuka mata perlahan, terkejut saat melihat borgol kaki dan tangannya meleleh lalu dengan cepat ia menatap iris caramel brunette dengan tatapan bingung.

Brunette hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan bingung giotto, lalu mengelus kepala pirang miliknya dan berdiri menghampiri anak-anak lain yang masih terborgol.

Giotto mengelus kepalanya, lalu ia menyadari jika luka di dahinya tiba tiba menghilang.

Setelah melelehkan semua borgol yang membelenggu anak-anak tersebut, brunette lalu membawa mereka kepanti asuhan terdekat. Disana Giotto dan yang lainnya disambut hangat, oleh kepala panti yang sepertinya adalah teman brunette.

Giotto menatap brunette yang berbincang dengan wanita berambut dark green dan bermata deep blue.

_"Giotto, perkenalkan ini temanku, Sephira."_ Brunette memperkenalkan kepala panti yang tersenyum lembut kearah Giotto dan anak-anak lain, mereka semua sangat bersemangat karena bisa keluar dari tempat busuk itu dan diperkenalkan dengan orang yang baik hati.

Setidaknya menurut Giotto, Sephira adalah orang yang baik.

_"Halo anak-anak! Kalian akan berada dibawah perlindunganku. Untuk saat ini kalian pasti lelah kan? Aku akan menunjukan kamar kalian, ikuti aku."_ Ucap Sephira lembut sebelum pergi diikuti anak-anak lain, kecuali Giotto yang hanya menatap brunette dengan pandangan ragu.

Mengetahu tatapan Giotto, brunette tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus kepala Giotto.

_"Ada perlu apa?"_

_"Um. . .t-terima kasih s-sudah menolong kami. . .Tsuna. . ."_

_"Tentu saja sweetie, dan kau juga perlu mandi dan pakaian baru. Pergi temui Luce."_ Giotto tersenyum lebar sebelum berlari mencari Luce untuk menuruti perkataan Tsuna.

.

.

.

-3 Days later-

_"Tsuna! Tsuna! Dimana kau?."_ Sosok Giotto berlari mengitari panti asuhan untuk mencari sesosok brunette yang sangat ia kagumi.

Giotto pun berhenti berlari saat melihat Tsuna sedang membaca surat dibawah pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari panti asuhan, ia mendekati Tsuna yang sepertinya sedang larut dengan surat tersebut.

_"Tsuna!"_ Panggil Giotto sekali lagi, Tsuna terserentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya karah sesosok blonde yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

_"Ada apa sweetie?"_

_"Madam Sephira memintaku memanggilmu untuk makan siang, apa yang sedang kau baca?"_

_"Aah, ini adalah surat dari teman-temanku. Mereka memintaku untuk bertemu dengan mereka."_

_"Eh? Apa kau akan pergi? Apa tempatnya jauh? Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"_ Terdengar dengan sangat jelas terdapat kekecewaan di nada bicara Giotto, Tsuna terkekeh.

_"Hmm. . . Mungkin aku akan pergi sangat lama, tetapi jangan khawatir karena aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian sweetie."_ Tsuna mengacak acak rambut terang Giotto, lalu ia berdiri dan membersihkan rok hitamnya.

Tsuna tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Giotto. _"Ayo kita kedalam, Sephira akan marah jika kita tidak dapat makanan."_

_". . . . ."_

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai acara makan siang mereka, Giotto selalu ada disamping Tsuna. Seakan enggan pergi darinya, bahkan saat Tsuna berbicara private dengan Sephira.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk disamping Tsuna yang berbicara serius dengan Sephira diruang kerja milik Sephira.

_"__Sephira, aku harus segera pergi. Jika aku tidak kembali, Hayako akan meledakkan Sicily hanya untuk mencariku."_ Sephira tertawa pelan.

_"Tentu saja kau boleh pergi dear, kapan kau akan pergi?"_

_"mungkin nanti sore."_

_"Eh!? Kau pergi nanti sore Tsuna!?"_

_"Cepat sekali, bagaimana dengan misimu? Apa sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari?"_ menghiraukan pertanyaan Giotto, Sephira bertanya kepada Tsuna dengan khawatir. Giotto mengeryitkan dahinya karena dihiraukan, dia merasa agak tersinggung.

_"Kalau itu aku sudah menemukannya __Sephira, jangan khawatir."_ Tsuna tersenyum lebar lalu mengelus kepala terang Giotto, mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak perlu tersinggung.

Sephira menghela nafas, lalu menatap Giotto dengan tatapan pernuh arti. Yang bersangkutan hanya menatap Sephira balik dengan tatapan heran.

_"Madam __Sephira! paman Kawahira datang!"_ Salah satu anak menerobos masuk ruang kerja Sephira, Sephira berdiri lalu berpamitan dengan Tsuna dan Giotto untuk pergi menemui tamu tidak terduganya.

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Tsuna dan Giotto dalam kesunyian sampai Giotto mengeluarkan suaranya.

_"Tsuna, kemana kau akan pergi?"_

_"Hm? Ah, aku akan pergi menemui sahabatku yang bernama Hayako dan Lambina. Lalu kami akan menemui sahabatku yang lain yang berada di jepang, Rukuri, Kyoka, Rhea dan Tadeshi."_

_"Tsuna! Umm. . . begini. . . a-apa aku bo-boleh. . ."_

_"Hmm?"_

_". . . ."_ Giotto tidak bisa melanjutkan permintaan egoisnya didepan _innocent face_ milik Tsuna! Jadi Giotto hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Dan seperti membaca pikiran Giotto, Tsuna pun bertanya.

_"Nee Giotto, apa kau mau pergi ke jepang bersamaku?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Harap maklum dengan typo yang bertebaran.**

**Kritik dan saran please. . . no flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : saya tidak memiliki KHR.**

**Warning! Typo, abal-abal, tulisan jelek, tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi.**

_"Italy"_

"Japan"

**_Thought_**

.

.

.

_"Ikut bersama Tsuna ke Jepang?"_

_"Hum! Apa kau tidak mau?"_

_"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku mau ikut dengan Tsuna! T-tapi..."_

_"Tapi?"_

_"Uuuh, Apa aku takut aku akan merepotkan Tsuna."_ Suara Giotto semakin mengecil di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, Tsuna terdiam mendengarnya lalu tiba tiba tertawa pelan.

_"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan menjadi bebanku. Sebenarnya Giotto, aku datang kesini untuk mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat penting."_ **_Dan sangat kami butuhkan…_**

Tsuna mengusap pipi Giotto dengan kedua tangannya.

_"Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan orang itu?"_

_"Tentu, karena itu aku harus segera pergi dari sini."_ Kesedihan terpampang dengan jelas di wajah Giotto, melihat raut sedih Giotto Tsuna langsung menambahkan.

_"Tapi ada masalah sekarang."_

_"Masalah?"_

_"Hum! Orang itu ragu untuk ikut denganku, dia bilang kepadaku jika dia akan merepotkanku."_

_"Huh? Bukankah itu-"_

_"Daaan sekarang, aku akan bertanya lagi kepada orang itu. 'Apakah kau mau ikut denganku?'."_ Mata Giotto berbinar, ia menatap tsuna dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tsuna tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Giotto.

_"Tentu saja! Aku akan mengikuti Tsuna kemanapun!"_

.

.

.

_"Terima kasih Sephira, aku akan pergi untuk beberapa saat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_ Tsuna tersenyum lalu memeluk Sephira sebentar sebelum berbalik untuk menyuruh Giotto berpamitan juga pada Sephira, Giotto mendekati Sephira lalu memeluknya sebentar.

_"Madam Sephira terima kasih sudah mau merawat kami, suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikanmu."_ Sephira tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap puncak kepala Giotto.

_"Tentu, aku akan menantikan saat saat itu tiba."_

Giotto melambaikan tangannya kearah Sephira sebelum berlari menyusul Tsuna, menyamakan langkah mereka.

_"Tsuna, kita akan kemana?"_

_"Kita akan belanja sebentar untuk membelikanmu beberapa baju baru."_

Memang Giotto pergi dari panti asuhan tanpa membawa apapun, karena memang ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibawa. Sedangkan Tsuna membawa sebuah koper yang mungkin berisi beberapa pakaian, senjata dan uang.

Sesampainya ditoko baju, Giotto langsung merasa tidak enak karena toko yang Tsuna kunjungi termasuk toko megah yang berisi baju baju untuk para bangsawan.

_"Eerm…T-Tsuna, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau membelikanku baju baru tapi… aku akan lebih suka ji-jika kau membelikanku di toko biasa. maksudku, ini terlalu meawah! Aku merasa tidak enak."_

_"Nonsense! Kau akan pergi denganku, tentu saja kau membutuhkan baju yang layak! Ah, tolong kalian pilihkan baju kasual untuk anak ini." _Tsuna menyerahkan Giotto kepegawai terdekat, pegawai tersebut dengan senang hati langsung menarik Giotto pergi untuk dipilihkan baju yang cocok.

Giotto pun keluar dengan memakai _shirt _putih berlengan pendek, _vest _hitam dan celana hitam. Tsuna bersiul pendek untuk menjahili Giotto, wajah Giotto memanas.

_"Hooh, kau tampan sekali signore Giotto."_

_"TSUNAHIME!"_ Tsuna tertawa dengan keras.

.

.

.

_"Tsuna."_ Giotto memanggil Tsuna yang sedang memeriksa map sambil menoleh kanan-kiri untuk mencari tempat pertemuan mereka, yang bersangkutan hanya membalas tanpa menatap Giotto.

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau sedang mencari sesorang kan?"_ Giotto mengeratkan pegangannya kepada koper berisi baju-baju yang baru saja Tsuna belikan.

_"Tentu, kenapa?"_

_"Orang itu…seharusnya sangat penting bukan?"_ Merasakan kejanggalan pada Giotto, Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap iris senada langit milik Giotto. Giotto juga berhenti dan menatap balik iris caramel Tsuna.

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Kenapa orang itu aku? Aku tidak memiliki apapun, dan juga tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku berharga"_

Tsuna mengeryit, lalu tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan perjalannya sambil menggandeng Giotto yang kebingungan.

**_'Tentu kau memikinya semuanya Giotto. Semua yang aku cari.'_**

_"Aku akan memberitaumu jika kita sudah sampai di Jepang."_

_"Baiklah."_

_"Ah lihat! kita sudah sampai. HAYAKOOOOOOO!"_ Tsuna berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya, lalu berlari mendekati Hayako sambil menggandeng Giotto.

Hayako langsung menoleh dengan mata berbinar kearah sumber suara.

"HIME-SAMA!" Hayako memeluk Tsuna dengan erat seakan tidak pernah bertemu selama berabad abad.

**_'Bahasa jepang?' _**Giotto dengan diam mengamati penampilan Hayako.

Hayako memiliki rambut _silver_ bergelombang sepinggang dan iris _emerald_ yang indah, dan tentu saja bagi Giotto iris _caramel_ cerah milik Tsuna itu lebih indah.

Tsuna menoleh kearah belakang gadis _silver _tersebut setelah sesi berpelukan mereka selesai, Tsuna melihat sesosok bocah yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Giotto.

Bocah itu memiliki rambut merah…atau pink? Tsuna tidak tau. Bocah itu juga memiliki warna mata dan tato api di bawah mata kirinya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Bocah itu menatap Tsuna lalu Giotto bergantian.

Tsuna pun teringat dengan Giotto, lalu ia mendorong Giotto pelan agar sejajar dengannya.

_"Hayako, perkenalkan ini Giotto. Dan Giotto, ini Hanyako."_

_"H-halo Hayako, aku Giotto. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

_"Aku Gokudera Hayako salam kenal juga, _Hime-sama_ ini Gabr-"_

_"Namaku G, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan omongan nenek tua itu." _Bocah yang bernama G menyela ucapan Hayako sebelum ia dapat menyebutkan nama aslinya.

_"HAAAH!? TUNJUKAN RASA HORMATMU KEPADA HIME-SAMA BOCAH SIALAN!"_

_"AKU BUKAN BOCAH!"_

_"Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut bocah ingusan yang baru berumur 13 tahun?"_ raut mengejek terpampang diwajah Hayako, perempatan urat muncul di dahi G dan pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut.

Meninggalkan Tsuna yang tertawa pelan dan Giotto yang terdiam karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

_"Ah Giotto, Hayako memang seperti itu. Jadi jika dia berbicara sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkanmu kau tidak perlu marah."_ Giotto mengangguk paham, tidak lama kemudian muncul gadis berambut hitam _curly _pendek dengan mata hijau sambil menggandeng anak yang memiliki rambut serta mata hijau, ia memiliki tato petir di bawah mata kirinya dan sepertinya anak tersebut berumur 10 tahun.

_"Tsuna-nee, maaf menunggu lama."_

**_'Sekali lagi bahasa Jepang…' _**pikir Giotto.

_"Ah Lambina!, aku baru saja tiba, tenang saja. Harusnya kau meminta maaf ke Hayako yang tiba lebih awal."_

_"Huh? Minta maaf ke Baka-Dera? Tidak akan! Selamanya!"_

_"Ooooi Aho-Ushi, berani sekali kau bicara begitu kepadaku…"_ Hayako langsung menoleh secepat kilat dari G ke Lambina, Tsuna sempat khawatir jika Hayako akan mematahkan lehernya.

_"Hayako dan Lambina, jika kalian teruskan kita tidak akan segera berangkat."_ Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perkelahian mereka, kedua orang yang bersangkutan menoleh kearah Tsuna dengan wajah menyesal.

_"Ah, kalian pasti anak yang dipilih Tsuna-nee dan Baka-Dera bukan? Perkenalkan namaku Bovino Lambina. Dan ini adalah Lampo."_ Lambina menatap G dan Giotto bergantian lalu menarik Lampo kedepan untuk berkenalan. Lampo menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal disertai tampang malas, oh betapa inginnya Hayako dan G melempar Lampo ke Alaska.

_"Yare Yare, panggil aku Lampo-sama. Dan kalian aku perbolehkan untuk melayani Lampo-sama."_

Aah, Tsuna dan Giotto bisa mendengar suara urat kesabaran dua orang terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

**Untuk lebih jelas. Sebenarnya umur para 10stgeneration masih belum diketahui, Unknown age! tetapi menurut penampilannya.**

**Tsuna 22**

**Hayako 22**

**Tadeshi 22**

**Kyoka 25**

**Rhea 25**

**Rukuri 25**

**Lambina 19**

**Dan untuk 1stgeneration**

**Giotto 13**

**G 13**

**Asari 13**

**Knuckle 16**

**Alaude 16**

**Daemon 16**

**Lampo 10**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : KHR milik amano akira! Bukan milik saya.**

**Warning! Typo, abal-abal, tulisan jelek, tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi.**

"_Italy"_

"Japan"

_**Thought**_

.

.

.

Didalam kapal, Tsuna duduk disebelah Giotto yang terlihat sedang asik memandangi perairan yang terbentang luas dibalik jendela. Di depan Tsuna dan Giotto terdapat Hayako dan G yang dengan ajaibnya tertidur dengan saling menyender.

Andaikan saja Tsuna memiliki kamera.

Sedangkan Lambina dan Lampo duduk di belakang Tsuna, mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar karena stok cake yang mereka bawa sudah menipis.

Tsuna menatap Giotto sambil tersenyum lembut, Giotto yang sadar akan perhatian brunette pun langsung menoleh dan menunduk malu. Tsuna tertawa pelan.

"_Apakah menyenangkan?"_ senyum Tsuna semakin lebar saat melihat Giotto mengangguk pelan, Tsuna pun memeluk Giotto dengan erat.

"_T-Tsuna!?"_

"_Kalian sepertinya bersemangat sekali."_ Tsuna menghentikan aksi _death hug_ miliknya dan melepaskan Giotto yang langsung mengirup udara dengan rakusnya.

Tsuna lalu menatap G yang baru saja terbangun dan yang bersangkutan juga menatapnya dengan tenang, Tsuna merasa ingin tertawa karena G yang berusaha menunjukkan wajah serius dengan Hayako yang tidur dipundaknya.

"_Kau cukup dewasa untuk anak seumuranmu."_ G mendengus, lalu menatap Giotto.

"_Menjadi orang plin plan hanya akan membuatmu lemah."_

"_Err…apa kau menyinggungku?"_ Giotto menunjuk diri sendiri dengan ragu, G menatapnya datar lalu mengabaikan Giotto begitu saja. Lalu ia menatap Hayako yang tidur dengan pulas di pundaknya, dan tanpa ia sadari ekspresinya melembut.

Tentu saja Tsuna menyadarinya, dan itu membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"_Kau pasti sangat menghormati Hayako."_

"_Wha-!?"_ Hayako yang mendengar teriakan G langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"_H-huh? Hime-sama, apa yang terjadi?"_ Ucapnya bingung, Tsuna tertawa lalu menunjuk G, Hayako yang bingung langsung menoleh kearah G yang wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya.

"_G, kau demam?"_

"_TIDAK NENEK!"_

"_HAAAAAH!?"_

"_Kalian ini berisik sekali…"_ Lambina menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Tsuna dan yang lain, Hayako mendengus memasukkan kembali dinamitnya lalu duduk dengan tenang karena tidak ingin mengganggu Hime-sama tercinta.

"_Tsuna-nee apa kau memiliki permen?"_

"_Ah, aku tadi mampir sebentar di toko kue sebelum berangkat, silahkan kalian makan bersama."_ Tsuna memberikan Lambina dan Lampo setoples permen buah, sedangkan Hayako dan G menerima sekotak _Black forest_.

"_Terima kasih banyak Hime-sama!"_

"_T-terima kasih"_ G dan Hayako berbinar saat menerimanya.

"_Terima kasih Tsuna-nee!"_

"_Yare yare, kali ini kau pantas menerima rasa terima kasih dari Lampo-sa-"_

"_Kuledakkan kepalamu."_ Ancam Hayako yang sepertinya sedang mati matian menahan amarah, keringat sebesar biji jangung turun di dahi Lampo.

"_te-terima kasih."_

Tsuna terkekeh kecil lalu mengelus kepala Giotto.

"_Aku juga membeli strawberry shortcake."_ Mata Giotto berbinar.

.

.

.

"_Hime-sama, Tadeshi dan yang lain berada di Namimori."_ Hayako menjelaskan sambil mengambil satu persatu bawaan mereka, Tsuna ikut membantu setelah memeriksa map besar di dermaga tersebut.

"_Tempat itu tidak jauh dari sini, ayo kita jalan saja."_ Terdengar gerutuan dari Lambina maupun Lampo. Sedangkan Hayako menggerutu karena berani sekali Tadeshi dan yang lain tidak menyambut Hime-samanya!

Tsuna menggandeng Giotto, begitu pun dengan Hayako dan Lambina yang menggandeng bocah mereka masing masing.

Saat Tsuna memasuki Namimori tiba tiba ia dikejutkan oleh serangan tonfa yang pasti mengenainya jika saja Tsuna tidak menghindar dengan cepat.

"TSUNA!"

"HIME-SAMA! KYOKA TEME!" Hayako mengeluarkan dinamitnya lalu mengarahkannya kearah gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus sepinggang dengan mata _steel blue _tajam_, _ia menoleh sebentar kearah Hayako dan Lambina lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah brunette yang menatapnya heran.

Sedangkan Giotto langsung berlari kearah Tsuna dengan khawatir, disaat Giotto hampir mendekati Tsuna tiba tiba sebuah tendangan melayang kearahnya.

Dan seperti sudah mengetahuinya, Giotto dengan reflek menghindarinya.

Saat ia melihat sosok yang menyerangnya dan menemukan bocah berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut pale blonde dan mata biru sedang menatapnya dingin sambil mengangkat sepasang borgol.

"Kyoka, sudah cukup." Tsuna menatap dingin Kyoka dengan mata orange, seperti yang pertama kali Giotto lihat dulu. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan sedikit _killing intent_ miliknya yang membuat semua orang disana merinding.

Gadis yang bernama Kyoka menyeringai dan menyimpan sepasang tonfa miliknya di balik bajunya.

Bocah pale blonde yang melihat Kyoka menyimpan tonfanya pun ikut menyimpan borgolnya.

Bocah itu berjalan mendekati Kyoka lalu berdiri disampingnya, Tsuna melihat sekilas lalu kembali menatap Kyoka. Iris orange miliknya berubah kembali menjadi caramel hangat.

"Hibari Kyoka."

"Kyoka, apakah dia itu…?"

"hn, perkenalkan dirimu." Bocah pale blond menoleh sebentar kearah Kyoka lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tsuna dan yang lain.

"Alaude."

G diam diam berbisik pelan kepada Hayako dan bertanya tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan, Hayako menatap G dan Lampo yang sepertinya tidak memahami percakapan mereka lalu dengan perlahan Hayako memberitau G percakapan tadi dengan bahasa Italy.

Tsuna mengamati Alaude dalam diam, lalu menoleh kearah Kyoka yang menatap tajam Giotto, G dan Lampo. Sepertinya Kyoka telah sukses membuat mereka trauma di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tsuna berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyoka dari anak anak malang tersebut.

"Kyoka bisa kau antarkan kami ketempat Tadeshi dan yang lain."

Kyoka terdiam sebelum pergi dengan diikuti oleh Alaude. Tsuna menghela nafas lalu menoleh kearah Giotto.

"_Hibari Kyoka memang seperti itu, kau tidak perlu takut dengannya. Dan kau juga harus bisa berteman dengan Alaude."_ Tsuna tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Giotto, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat Lambina dan Lampo yang bersembunyi dengan ketakutan di belakang Hayako, sedangkan G dan Hayato menatapnya khawatir.

Tsuna lalu mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti Kyoka sambil menggandeng Giotto, dan diikuti oleh Hayako dan yang lain.

Mengikuti Kyoka yang berjalan kearah rumah Yamamoto Tadeshi berada.

.

.

.

"Tsuna!" gadis Asia yang memiliki rambut dan mata hitam berlari lalu memeluk Tsuna dengan erat, Hayako yang berada di belakang Tsuna langsung berteriak tidak terima Hime-sama miliknya dipeluk sembarangan.

"Tadeshi! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hime-sama!" Tadeshi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Hayako dan Lambina.

"Lama tidak berjumpa kalian semua, Hayako, Lambina, Tsuna! Oh, dan halo kalian! Namaku Yamamoto Tadeshi. Tangan kiri Tsuna." Hayako mendecih dan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'hanya aku yang berhak menjadi tangan Hime-sama!'.

Tadeshi tersenyum dengan senyum permanennya lalu dengan perlahan merapikan kembali rambut pendeknya yang sempat acak acakan karena berlari tadi, dan seakan teringat sesuatu. Tadeshi memanggil nama seseorang dari luar rumah.

"Ugetsu! Turunlah sebentar!"

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang ikuti dengan munculnya bocah berumur 13 tahun dengan rambut dan mata hitamnya serta memakai kimono.

"Tadeshi-san ada apa?"

"Ini adalah teman temanku, Tsuna, Hayako, Lambina."

"halo Tsuna-san, Hayako-san, Lambina-san. Namaku Asari Ugetsu, senang bertemu denganmu." Asari menunduk sopan, lalu menatap G dan yang lainnya dengan senyum permanen yang sama dengan Tadeshi.

"aku Giotto, senang bertemu denganmu." G dan Lampo hanya diam saja. Giotto menyadari alasan mereka diam lalu memperkenalkan G dan Lampo kepada Asari.

Giotto dan yang lain pun sibuk berbincang, meninggalkan Tsuna dan yang lain yang menatap mereka dengan tersenyum.

Maupun yang Tsuna dan kawan kawan lihat hanyalah Giotto yang menjadi mesin translate otomatis untuk G dan Lampo.

'_**Sepertinya kami harus memulai langkah awal dengan pelajaran bahasa…' **_batin Tsuna dan teman temannya bersamaan.

"Giotto-san sangat lancar sekali berbahasa jepang, menabjubkan!"

Tsuna langsung tertarik dengan topik tersebut, ia baru sadar jika dari awal Giotto berbicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan lancar.

"Aaah, aku bersama orang tuaku dulu sempat tinggal di Jepang untuk beberapa tahun, lalu kami kembali ke Italy karena berbagai masalah."

Oh, jadi begitu. Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya maklum.

"Naa, apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Kyoka, Rhea dan Rukuri?" pertanyaan Tadeshi mengalihkan perhatian Tsuna dan Hayako.

"Tidak, kami hanya bertemu dengan Kyoka, dan berani sekali dia menyerang Hime-sama saat baru bertemu!" Hayako berteriak marah kearah Tadeshi yang tersenyum menenangkannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Rhea-nee."

"Tenang saja Lambina, Kyoka mungkin sedang menemui mereka untuk mengabarkan kalau kita sudah ti-"

"Kufufufufu Tsunahime."

"Nufufufufu."

Mereka semua langsung terdiam, dan meoleh kearah kabut yang perlahan memunculkan siluet unik manusia berambut nanas, dan disampingnya terdapat nanas kecil. . .tidak, lebih mirip semangka daripada nanas.

Giotto merasa merinding mendengar suara tawa yang tidak manusiawi tersebut, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Iyeeeey chapter 4 telah jadi!**

**Btw, di saat Tsuna dkk naik kapal, sebenarnya mau saya buat menjadi pesawa. Tepi saya tidak tau di masa primo udah pakai pesawat atau tidak buat bepergian. Maaf jika saya salah.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : KHR milik amano akira! Bukan milik saya.**

**Warning! Typo, abal-abal, tulisan jelek, tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi.**

"_Italy"_

"Japan"

_**Thought**_

.

.

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Rukuri." Tsuna tersenyum ramah sambil mengamankan Giotto dibelakangnya, agar ia tidak terinfeksi virus nanas yang tidak memiliki faksin. Tsuna dapat mendengar teriakan ketakutan Lambina dan Lampo.

"Kufufufu, aku adalah Rokudo Rukuri, dan ini Daemon Spade."

"Nufufufu."

"_Apa mungkin nanas dan semangka bisa berbicara?"_ G dengan tidak sopannya bertanya kepada Hayako. Maupun ia tidak dapat mengerti bahasa Jepang, tetapi ia bisa merasakan aura aura _tidak wajar_ dari Rukuri.

"_Keajaiban alam G."_ Hayako menjawab tanpa menatap G, G mengangguk mengerti dan memilih diam.

"Oya oya sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin sekali dibunuh."

"Giotto, Asari. Jangan biarkan diri kalian menjadi seperti mereka suatu saat nanti." Tsuna mengelus kepala terang Giotto dan Asari dengan wajah serius, dan seperti mengerti maksud Tsuna mereka pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Nufufu Sawada Tsunahime, apa kau mau merasakan keganasan nanas dan semangka?"

"Oh? Apa kau akhirnya mengakui kalau kau itu semangka?"

"…"

"…"

"Maa maa, dengan begini kita tinggal pergi ketempat Rhea-san saja dan-"

"EXTREEEEEEMEEE!"

"-dan sepertinya itu tidak perlu."

Hembusan angin berkecepatan tinggi melalui mereka diikuti dengan dua sosok manusia. Yang satu adalah gadis berambut putih sebahu dikuncir ponytail dan plester di hidungnya, sepertinya dia adalah tersangka utama dari munculnya suara yang dapat memecah telinga mereka itu.

"Nee-san!"

"YO SAWADA! KITA SUDAH EXTREMELY LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU!"

"KECILKAN SUARAMU LAWN HEAD!" Hayako menyahut sengit. Mencoba agar Rhea menjadi sedikit pengertian dan mengecilkan suaranya yang tidak manusiawi tersebut, Hayako tidak ingin Hime-samanya menjadi tuli di usia dini.

"APA KATAMU TAKO-HEAD!?"

"_Tsk, berisik."_ G mendecih lalu menoleh kearah bocah berambut hitam di samping Rhea, bocah itu terengah engah dan basah karena keringat.

Sepertinya ia baru saja marathon dengan Rhea. Entah mengapa G dan Giotto merasa iba dengan anak itu saat melihat Rhea yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan keringat.

"OOOH! KALIAN PASTI ANAK YANG EXTREMELY SAWADA, LAMBINA DAN TAKO-HEAD PILIH! AKU ADALAH SASAGAWA RHEA DAN INI ADALAH EXTREMELY ANAK PILIHANKU!"

"Salam kenal kalian semua, namaku Knuckle. Rhea-san sangat extremely kuat dalam boxing jadi aku extremely ingin menjadi sepertinya." Knuckle tersenyum ramah, seluruh orang disitu (minus Rhea) diam diam bersyukur kalau Knuckle itu orang yang memiliki volume suara yang manusiawi.

Maupun mereka sedikit kasihan pada Knuckle atas pengaruh _EXTREME_ yang ditularkan Rhea kepadanya.

Dan Giotto pun menjadi Giotto. Tempat translate otomatis untuk G dan Lampo.

Tsuna menepuk kedua tangannya untuk meminta perhatian dari teman teman mereka. "K-kalau begitu, semua sudah berkumpul. Apa disini ada tempat untuk kita berbicara dengan aman?"

"Tsuna, bagaimana dengan Kyoka-san dan Alaude-san?"

"Kufufu _skylark_-chan dari tadi ada disini." Lalu Kyoka tiba tiba muncul dari atas atap rumah Tadeshi bersama dengan Alaude. Giotto berusaha keras mengurungkan niat bertanya 'kenapa kalian ada disana?' kepada Kyoka dan Alaude.

Tadeshi bertanya kepada Kyoka "Naa Kyoka, bukankah rumahmu selalu aman?"

.

.

.

Tsuna duduk di samping meja besar diruang bawah tanah rumah milik Kyoka tersebut, disamping kananya ada Hayako, Lambina dan Rhea. Sedangkan dikirinya ada Tadeshi, Rukuri dan Kyoka.

Disebrang Tsuna terdapat Giotto yang juga sebelah kanannya terdapat G, Lampo dan Knuckle. Dan bagian kirinya terdapat Asari, Daemon dan Alaude.

"Baiklah kalian semua. Apa kalian tau kenapa kami mengumpulkan kalian semua saat ini?" Tsuna membuka mulutnya, G mendesis dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan _tentu-kami-tidak-tau-bodoh!._

"G! jaga sikapmu didepan Hime-sama!"

"Maa maa, Hayako tenanglah, G juga." Beruntung senyum 1000 watt milik Tadeshi berhasil menenangkan mereka, Tsuna berdehem lalu melanjutkan.

"Ehem! Jadi begini, kami mengumpulkan kalian berdasarkan atribut kalian yaitu _sky, storm, rain, sun, lightning, mist, _dan _cloud_ adalah agar kalian bisa membangun sebuah _famiglia."_

"Huh?" mata Giotto dan yang lain terbuka lebar seakan keluar dari rongganya. Saat ini Hayako, Lambina dan Rukuri sedang mati matian menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi mereka.

Tentu saja mereka tau tentang flame. Heck, hampir seluruh mafia di Italy menggunakan flame. Maupun Asari dan Knuckle mungkin masih belum mengetahuinya.

Tetapi mendirikan famiglia baru? Giotto tidak berpikir ia akan bisa melakukannya, heh! Ia bahkan tidak pernah kepikiran untuk membuat sebuah famiglia!.

"Aku tau kalian bingung, tetapi kami membutuhkan kalian. Dan saat ini kalian masih sangat lemah, oleh karena itu kalian akan kami latih untuk dapat memenuhi kriteria agar bisa mendirikan famiglia."

G menggebrak meja dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. "KENAPA KAMI HARUS MENURUTI KALIAN!"

"G." G langsung terdiam mendengar panggilan Hayako, tidak biasanya Hayako memanggilnya dengan ekspresi serius seperti itu. G langsung duduk kembali dengan tenang, tetapi semua orang tau jika didalam dirinya, G masih sangat kacau. Dan Hayako adalah orang yang paling tau kenapa.

"apa ada alasannya Tsuna?" Giotto bertanya, Tsuna tersenyum sedih.

"tentu saja ada _sweetie, _tetapi kami tidak bisa memberitaukannya sekarang." Giotto ingin bertanya lebih, tetapi ia urungkan saat melihat ekspresi sedih Tsuna dan teman temannya.

Berbeda dengan semua orang yang memandang aneh Giotto dan ajaibnya memiliki pikiran yang sama.

'sweetie?'

Daemon mengabaikan misteri tersebut lalu bertanya kepada Rukuri. "Nufufu kenapa kalian tidak membuat famiglia kalian sendiri dan malah membutuhkan bantuan dari kami yang _lemah_ ini? Bukankah kalian ini _kuat?"_

"Kufufu itu karena kami tidak bisa, bocah." Daemon menatap Mukuro dan yang lain dengan kebingungan. Tsuna menatap mereka satu persatu. "Bukannya kami _tidak bisa_ melakukannya, kami bisa saja melakukannya. Tetapi kami _tidak diizinkan _untuk melakukannya."

"Oleh siapa?" Asari bertanya bingung, Giotto menatap Tsuna khawatir.

"kalian akan tau jika saatnya tiba. Dan untuk saat ini kalian harus berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat." Tadeshi tersenyum ramah.

Tsuna menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lebar. "dan dengan begitu kalian akan kami latih, yang pertama adalah Hayako dengan G."

G mengeryitkan alisnya sambil menatap Hayako yang tersenyum dengan senyum penuh kemenangan kepadanya. entah mengapa G menjadi kesal.

"yang kedua Tadeshi dengan Asari."

Tadeshi dan Asari saling melempar senyum. Tsuna kagum Asari masih bisa tenang dengan situasi ini.

"yang ketiga Lambina dengan Lampo. Lambina, **lakukan dengan serius**."

Lambina langsung menggigil ketakutan mendengar ancaman itu, lalu dengan cepat ia men-death glare Lampo dengan tatapan _anggap-ini-serius-atau-kau-mati._ Lampo hanya bisa pasrah.

"yang ketiga Nee-san dengan Knuckle."

Kedua orang tersebut berteriak EXTREME! Bersamaan, membuat seluruh orang diruangan itu menutup telinga mereka, mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari ketulian dini.

"keempat Rukuri dan Daemon."

"Kufufu aku tidak akan lembek kepadamu."

"Nufufu aku tidak akan menyerah dari orang sepertimu."

"Kufufufufufu."

"Nufufufufufu."

"Kuf-"

"Hentikan itu kalian berdua, aku mulai merasa mual." G mencibir dengan pedasnya, kedua orang tersebut langsung duduk kembali. Bukan karena cibiran G, tetapi karena senyuman super manis milik Tsuna yang diarahkan langsung kearah mereka.

"selanjutnya Kyoka dengan Alaude."

Kyoka dan Alaude saling menatap. Sebenarnya Tsuna sangat penasaran dengan _silent conversation _mereka, tetapi sebagai orang yang baik budiman dan menghargai privasi orang ia pun beralih dan menatap Giotto yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya juga.

Tsuna tersenyum saat melihat iris _sky blue_ milik Giotto bertatapan dengan iris _caramel_ miliknya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"dan yang terakhir, Tsunahime dengan Giotto."

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : KHR milik amano akira! Bukan milik saya.**

**Warning! Typo, abal-abal, tulisan jelek, tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi.**

"_Italy"_

"Japan"

_**Thought**_

.

.

.

Setelah pengumuman tersebut mereka pun memulai latihan pertama mereka. Yaitu pelajaran bahasa.

Untuk G dan Lampo adalah bahasa Jepang, sedangkan Asari dan Knuckle mempelajari bahasa Italy.

Dan karena Giotto, Alaude dan Daemon sudah bisa kedua bahasa tersebut. Tsuna pun mengajari mereka bahasa lain, seperti Inggris, Korea dan Prancis.

Setelah pelajaran bahasa yang berlangsung hampir dua bulan lamanya tersebut. Mereka pun bersiap untuk melakukan latihan tempur, seperti yang diumumkan dua bulan lalu.

Mereka pun mulai melakukan latihan di gunung Namimori yang ternyata cukup besar dan berlatih secara terpencar.

**-STORM-**

G mendecih dan menghindar dari peluru yang ditembakkan Hayako dengan barbar.

"Lambat! Dengan kecepatan seperti itu kau bahkan tidak akan bisa lari dari kejaran cihuahua!" Hayako terus menembakkan pistolnya.

Tentu saja yang mereka pakai bukanlah peluru asli, tetapi adalah cat yang diberi sedikit _storm flame_. Jadi maupun itu bukan peluru asli, jika terkena rasanya masih akan luar biasa nyeri.

"Tsk! Apa kau gila nenek!? Mana bisa aku menghindari semua itu dalam satu kali latihan!?"

"Kau harus bisa, jika begini saja kau tidak bisa kau akan gagal menjadi tangan kanan Giotto."

"TAPI INI MASIH HARI PERTAMA KITA LATIHAN SIALAN!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu ambil ini. Kau sudah bisa menggunakan _flame _bukan?" Hayako melemparkan sebuah pistol yang lumayan berat kearah G, G mengambil pistol tersebut dan menatap bingung Hayako lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus, cobalah untuk memasukkan sedikit _flame_mu dan tembakkan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika kau tidak memasukkan _flame_ didalamnya maka lihat." Hayako menembakkan cat kearah pohon terdekat, cat tersebut hanya membasahi pohon tersebut.

"Tetapi jika kau memasukkan sedikit _flame _didalamnya, bahkan jika kau memakai cat pun kau bisa melakukan ini." Hayako menembakkan cat yang diberi sedikit _storm flame_ kearah pohon yang sama, cat tersebut meluncur dengan kecepatan peluru dan hampir berhasil melubangi pohon tersebut. G menatap kagum Hayako, ia selama ini berpikir _flame_ itu tidak berguna.

Sekarang G tau kenapa para Mafioso sangat terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang disebut _flame_ ini.

"Karena itu mulai sekarang aku akan melatihmu mengontrol _flame_mu terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tembak aku."

"Huh?" G menatap Hayako tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku akan lari bodoh! Jika satu saja tembakanmu berhasil mengenaiku maka kau menang. Batas waktunya sampai senja." Dan dengan begitu Hayako lari memasuki hutan, meninggalkan G yang masih terdiam memproses ucapan Hayako.

"Ah-HAYAKOO!" G pun ikut berlari memasuki hutan untuk menacari Hayako.

**-RAIN-**

Tadeshi dan Asari sedang berada di air terjun di bagian bawah gunung. Mereka sedang latihan menggunakan pedang kayu.

Karena Asari dari awal adalah orang yang berbakat, ia dengan cepat dapat mempelajari penggunaan _rain flame_. Tadeshi merasa sangat bangga.

Dan tahap selanjutnya adalah penggunaan _katana. _Asari sedang berusaha menyerang Tadeshi yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membuat gerakan yang sia-sia Ugetsu, itu akan membuatmu ke-"

"ASARI! APA KAU MELIHAT HAYAKO!?" Suara keras menggelegar, membuat Tadeshi dan Asari menoleh katas tebing dan menemuka G yang terengah engah sambil membawa pistol. Bajunya dipenuhi oleh warna merah.

"Eh! G-dono! Apa kau baik baik saja!?" Asari bertanya khawatir, G mendengus. "ini hanya cat. Apa kalian melihat Hayako?"

"Tidak, kami berlatih sendirian disini." Saat Asari telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, G dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan. Asari menghela nafas lelah lalu tiba tiba sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

Ia menolah dan menemukan Tadeshi yang tersenyum sambil memukulnya dengan pedang kayu. "Jika ada musuh, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh mengalihkan pandanganmu dari mereka."

Asari tersenyum lalu melanjutkan seranganya kepada Tadeshi.

**-LIGHTNING-**

Ini sangat merepotkan, Lambina menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lampo benar benar membuat semangatnya berkurang drastis.

Tetapi jika ia pergi begitu saja, Tsuna-nee akan mengulitinya hidup hidup.

Ia harus repot repot menjelaskan dari awal cara pemakaian _flame_ kepada Lampo, dan terima kasih berkat sifat Lampo, Lambina harus menyediakan stok kesabaran ekstra.

"Lihat ini, jika kau berhasil mengendalikan _lightning flame_ milikmu itu, kau akan bisa menumbangkan pohon dengan mudah." Lambina dengan malas menyentuh pohon disampingnya dan menyalurkan _lightning flame_ miliknya sehingga dapat membuat pohon tersebut meledak.

Lampo menguap malas, lalu mencobanya juga kearah pohon dibelakangnya.

"Yare yare, berani sekali mereka membuat Lampo-sama melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Jangan membantah Lambina-san! jika kau tidak mau melakukannya kita akan dikuliti hidup hidup oleh Tsuna-nee!" Dan sepertinya ancaman itu berhasil karena Lampo langsung mencoba menyalurkan _lightning flame_ miliknya kepohon itu.

Tetapi karena karena jumlah _flame _yang ia gunakan tidak stabil maka pohon tersebut hanya mendapatkan sedikit goresan.

"Hooh, usaha yang lumayan untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu."

"Lampo-sama bukan bo-"

Sebelum Lampo berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba tiba sekelebat _silver _yang sangat mereka kenal melewati mereka dengan kecepatan inhuman.

Dan disusul dengan suara tembakan beruntun yang ditembakkan oleh bocah merah yang menyusul setelahnya dengan terengah engah.

G berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas dengan rakusnya, medan yang tidak stabil membuat staminanya semakin berkurang drastis. Ia mengelap keringatnya lalu kembali berlari lagi untuk mengejar Hayako.

"Sialan! Aku yakin dia adalah UMA!"

Lambina dan Lampo mengeryit mendengar umpatan G lalu Lambina melanjutkan penjelasannya kepada Lampo. Seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

**-SUN-**

"EXTREEEEMEEEE! AYO KNUCKLE! KERAHKAN SELURUH EXTREMELY SEMANGATMU!"

"TENTU!"

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan push up 100x. mereka baru saja selesai berlari mengitari gunung 2 kali dan mendaki sampai puncak untuk melakukan push up.

"KERAHKAN EXTREMELY SEMANGATMU! TINGGAL 20 LAGI!"

"HUOOOOOO!"

Knuckle sudah sangat luar biasa berkeringat, berbeda dengan Rhea yang terlihat masih luar biasa sehat. Melihat itu Knuckle semakin bersemangat dan melanjutkan push upnya.

**DHUAR!**

**BLAM!**

Suara debuman keras melewati telinga mereka dan samar samar terdengar teriakan frustasi dari suara yang familiar.

"AAAAARGH! KENAPA KAU TERUS LARI SIALAN!"

"Jika kau terus mengeluarkan _flame_ dengan barbar seperti itu, kau akan cepat kelelahan bocah."

"AKU SUDAH TAU ITU NENEK!"

"HAAAAAH!?"

**BOOOM!**

Suara berisik tersebut perlahan menjauh, dan saat itu juga Rhea langsung berdiri. Itu cukup mengagetkan Knuckle karena push up mereka belum mencapai 100x.

"Rhea-san ada apa?"

"Gawat. Aku extremely lupa belum mengajarimu apa-apa tentang _flame."_

"…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6 sudah selesai! Yuhuui!**

**Tsuna, Rukuri dan Kyoka nanti nyusul di chapter depan. Btw maafkan saya karena tidak terlalu bisa membuat **_**battle scene. **_**Maaf mengecewakan.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : KHR milik amano akira! Bukan milik saya.**

**Warning! Typo, abal-abal, tulisan jelek, tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi.**

"_Italy"_

"Japan"

_**Thought**_

.

.

.

**-MIST-**

Kabut tebal memenuhi bagian bawah gunung Namimori, jika dilihat lebih teliti penyebab kabut tersebut adalah seongok nanas dan semangka yang sedang saling melemparkan ilusinya masing masing.

Maupun dilihat sekilas pun sudah sangat jelas jika Rukuri yang tentu saja jauh lebih unggul, Daemon terlihat sangat kesal dan terus mengeluarkan _mist flame_nya untuk menyerang Rukuri.

"Kufufu Daemon."

"Nufufu apa?"

"Ayo bertaruh, jika kau tidak bisa membuat satu ilusi yang _nyata _kau harus memanggilku **master**."

"Baiklah, tetapi jika aku menang kau harus memanggilku Daemon-sama." Rukuri terlihat agak keberatan dengan syarat itu, tetapi ia membiarkannya saja dan menyetujuinya.

"Kufufu batas waktunya adalah sampai senja."

"Nufufu tentu."

"Kufufufufu."

"Nufufufufu."

"KUFUFUFUFU."

"NUFUFUFUFU."

"KU-"

**DOR! DOR!**

Kedua personifikasi buah buahan tumbang. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah G yang terlihat luar biasa jijik dengan percakapan mereka.

"Kerja bagus G, kau berhasil menyelamatkan bumi dari kebusukan nanas dan semangka." Beberapa meter dari tempat G berdiri terdapat Hayako yang mengacungkan jempolnya kearah G dengan ekspresi bangga.

G mau tidak mau juga ikut merasa bangga karena dapat memusnakan spesies buah buahan dari muka bumi.

Tersadar dari rasa bangganya G dengan cepat menembakkan cat yang tinggal sedikit kearah Hayako. G mendecih kesal saat Hayako berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"G, akurasi menembakmu sangat menyedihkan." Tampang simpati terukir diwajah cantik Hayako, dan itu membuat G semakin kesal lalu berlari sekuat mungkin mengejar Hayako yang juga mulai berlari kembali.

"Cih. BERHENTI BERLARI NENEK!"

"TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN BERLARI PINKY! DAN SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT NENEK HAAAH!?"

"INI MERAH! APA KAU SUDAH RABUN! Tidak heran karena rambutmu sudah beruban semua."

"**INI SILVER!"**

Makian dan kalimat penuh warna menggema di gunung tersebut.

**-CLOUD-**

Suara dentingan besi yang saling beradu terdengar, diiringi dengan suara debuman keras dan aura mengerikan yang menguar hebat.

"Kau adalah _carnivore, _bersikaplah seperti _carnivore_ dan jangan biarkan dirimu menjadi _herbivore_." Kyoka tanpa belas kasih terus menyerang Alaude yang sudah kelelahan dengan tonfanya.

"_Carnivore."_

"Hn."

Alaude menyerang Kyoka dengan borgolnya, mencoba untuk memborgol tangan Kyoka. Tetapi dengan mudah Kyoka menghindar dan membuat borgol Alaude terpental menggunakan tonfanya.

Alaude mengambil borgolnya lalu bersiap untuk menyerang Kyoka lagi, Kyoka menyeringai lalu mengangkat tonfanya kembali.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Rentetan cat berkecepatan tinggi meluncur kearah Kyoka dan Alaude. Kyoka melompat kesamping dengan cepat, Alaude pun mengikutinya tetapi beberapa cat masih mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kau masih lemah."

"Hn." Kyoka menyeringai lalu mengangkat tonfanya lagi, kali ini ia yang bersiap untuk menyerang Alaude. "Kamikorosu" Ucapan favorit Kyoka sebelum menyerang, bahasa keren dari 'kugigit sampai mati'.

**-SKY-**

Tsuna dan Giotto saat ini sedang berlari mengelilingi kota Namimori untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Di perjalanan, Tsuna mengajari Giotto apa saja yang ia perlukan untuk menjadi Don mafia.

"T-Tsuna-san, i-ini sudah yang k-ke 5 kali p-putaran." Giotto terengah engah luar biasa, tentu saja karena mereka sudah memutari KOTA NAMIMORI 5 kali! Sedangkan Tsuna hanya dengan santainya masih berlari disamping Giotto. Giotto bertanya tanya dalam hati kenapa Tsuna sama sekali tidak lelah.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sekarang kita akan pergi memanjat tebing di gunung dan berlatih disana." Giotto ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya dan hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Tsuna.

Disaat mereka sedang mendaki tebing, tiba tiba sebuah peluru melesat dan mengenai pijakan Giotto. Giotto pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"GIOTTO!"

Giotto menutup matanya rapat, menunggu saat saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Tetapi karena sensasi yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang ia pun perlahan membuka mata. Iris birunya mendapati iris orange Tsuna yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Giotto! Apa kau baik ba-" teriakan khawatir G terputus oleh pukulan telak di kepala. Critical damage. Dan orang yang bertanggung jawab adalah gadis berambut _silver _yang saat ini sedang menatap G dengan ganas.

"Berani sekali kau mengarahkan peluru kearah Hime-sama dan Giotto." Suara Hayako terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya, G menegup ludah.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan!"

"Gabrielle." Panggilan mutlak telah disebutkan. G tidak berani menatap Hayako yang saat ini pasti sudah menjelma menjadi lebih menakutkan dari Mafioso bebadan kekar. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari G, Hayako pun melanjutkan. "Gabrielle Rosso. Mulai besok latihanmu akan dilipat gandakan."

"AP-"

"**Apa?**"

"…" G tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Tsuna yang keluar dari _dying will mode_nya.

"Terima kasih Tsuna-san." Giotto tersenyum cerah kearah Tsuna.

"Lain kali reflekmu harus lebih bagus. Karena jika seperti ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan menolongmu." Senyum secerah mentari Giotto luntur, ia lalu mengangguk pasrah.

Hayako berlari kearah Tsuna dan langsung melakukan _dogeza_ sempurna di hadapan Tsuna.

"MAAFKAN KESALAHANKU HIME-SAMA! INI ADALAH KELALAIANKU DALAM MENGAJARI G!"

G agak tersinggung sebenarnya. Tetapi ia hanya diam saja karena itu memang salahnya. Hayako mengalihkan pandangannya kearah G dengan raut wajah mematikan. "**G, cepat minta maaf**!"

Dengan cepat, G mengikuti jejak Hayako untuk ikut _dogeza_. Maupun sebenarnya ia luar biasa enggan. Tetapi jika ia tidak menuruti Hayako, latihannya besok akan menjadi tiga kali lipat.

Tsuna dan Giotto tersenyum canggung. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan Hayako, lagipula Giotto juga baik baik saja. Dan. . . .err. .siapa itu Gabrieru..uh..Rosa?"

"Gabrielle…Gabrielle Rosso. itu adalah nama asli G. tetapi Hime-sama, ini adalah kesalaha-" G mengeryit saat nama aslinya diulang ulang oleh Hayako. Tetapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, G tidak mampu protes.

"Ah, ini sudah sore, kita harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam." Tsuna memotong ucapan Hayako dan menariknya menuruni gunung diikuti oleh G dan Giotto.

.

.

.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung dengan khidmat, setidaknya bagi Tsuna dan kawan kawan yang setia.

Tetapi tidak untuk Giotto dan teman temannya yang kesemutan seluruh badan. Saat mereka pulang dari gunung, tampang mereka seperti anak hilang yang tidak pernah mandi satu bulan. Tentu saja mereka masih terlihat keren keren semua, maupun _agak_ kotor.

Jika orang awam melihat mereka, mereka pasti akan berpikir jika Giotto dan kawan kawan adalah manusia purba yang meninggalkan gua untuk hidup di era Global.

Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko dianggap anak hilang, mereka pun mengambil tempat terdekat untuk mandi dan makan malam. Dan tempat yang paling ideal untuk dijadikan tumbal adalah rumah sang _Skylark, _Hibari Kyoka.

Dan saat ini sedang makan di rumah Kyoka, sang pemilik rumah sebenarnya sangat keberatan. Tetapi berkat jurus ampuh Tsuna, Pupy Eye's no jutsu. Mereka pun diperbolehkan numpang makan.

Jurus yang efektif memang.

Tsuna bilang ia dengan senang hati mau mengajari Giotto. Tetapi ditolak dengan tegas oleh G. Selaku calon tangan kanan Giotto. Karena G bilang "Nanti jika Giotto yang pakai jurus itu, bukan menjadi imut, nanti malah bikin alergi." Jahat memang.

Tsuna tidak mengungkit lebih jauh karena Giotto bisa trauma karena kalimat penuh warna milik G.

"Ah, setelah kalian makan kami mau memberikan sesuatu." Suara Tsuna memecah keheningan, semua orang diruangan itu menatap Tsuna yang tersenyum lebar.

"Sesuatu?" Asari membuka mulutnya, Tsuna mengangguk senang.

"Sesuatu yang sangat penting."

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 selsaai horraay!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saya mengganti nama Luce di chapter chapter sebelumnya menjadi Sephira! Karena barusan ingat jika primo Giglio Nero famiglia itu Sephira!**

**Disclaimer : KHR milik amano akira! Bukan milik saya.**

**Warning! Typo, abal-abal, tulisan jelek, tidak rapi. Harap dimaklumi.**

"_Italy"_

"Japan"

_**Thought**_

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka pun berkumpul lagi diruang bawah tanah milik Kyoka. Dan duduk di posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan Tsuna-san?" Giotto bertanya penasaran. Tsuna tersenyum lalu menatap satu persatu temannya. "Kalian semua sudah bisa menggunakan _flame_ bukan? Maupun tidak lancar, setidaknya kalian bisa kan?" Semua mengangguk. Knuckle mengangguk dengan ragu, mengingat saat sore tadi Rhea langsung membordirnya dengan pelajaran dan praktek _flame_ secepat kilat.

"Kalau begitu kami akan memberikan kalian ring kalian."

"Ring?" Giotto bertanya ragu. Hayako mengangguk lalu menjelaskan. "Famiglia ring kalian. Dan namanya adalah Vongola ring."

"Vongola? Apa itu yang akan menjadi nama famiglia kami nanti?" G bertanya dan menatap Tsuna yang mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kenapa Vongola?"

"Hmm… _The Sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away__."_

"Lagu itu..."

"Kalian semua mengetahuinya kan?" Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Vongola Ring adalah kerang."

Seketika mereka semua langsung paham. "Jadi ada tiga jenis ring?"

"Benar. Vongola Ring, Mare Ring dan Pacifer. Itu semua adalah bagian dari Trinisette. Kami memiliki tugas untuk mencari pengguna Vongola Ring. Sedangkan sisanya sedang dilakukan oleh temanku yang lain. Uni dan Byakuran." Mereka mencatat nama Uni dan Byakuran baik baik di otak mereka masing masing, mungkin informasi ini akan berguna dikemudian hari.

"Giotto, kau ingat dengan Sephira kan?"

"Pemilik panti asuhan yang pernah kita tinggali itu kan?"

"Benar. Sebenarnya dia adalah Sky Pacifer, Boss dari Giglio Nero Famiglia." Tsuna menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan menatap Giotto yang menganga tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan G yang mendengar nama famiglia yang sangat familiar.

Lampo mengabaikan dua insan yang terkejut itu dan bertanya kepada Lambina yang berada didepannya.

"Dan siapa yang member Pacifer dan Mare ini?"

"Uni." Lambina menjawab dengan pendek dan malas, terlihat dengan jelas tampang tidak puas Lampo.

"Jadi yang membawa Mare adalah orang yang bernama Byakuran ini?"

"Benar. Kuharap _marshmallow freak _sedang melakkan tugasnya dengan baik." Hayako mendengus sengit sambil mengingat kepala putih bagaikan uban dangan sekantong marshmallow yang setia dimakan setiap saat seakan tidak pernah habis.

Sedangkan Giotto dan yang lain sedang mencoba membuat mental image tentang 'Byakuran' ini.

"Percayalah sedikit dengan Byakuran, Hayako." Tadeshi menceramahi Hayako. maupun Tsuna dan Giotto merasa jika Tadeshi juga _sedikit _tidak mempercayai Byakuran.

Jauh di Italy sana, seorang kepala uban yang sedang memakan marshmallow tiba tiba bersin. Ia lalu tertawa.

"Ooh~ Tsunahime-chan pasti sedang merindukanku! Aku terharu~"

.

.

.

"Tapi T-tsuna-san…aku tidak ingin…maaf tapi..eem…membuat mafia famiglia…" Suara Giotto mengecil disetiap kata yang keluar. Ia merasa sangat tidak ingin menyinggung Tsuna dan teman-temannya. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin ia dan teman-teman barunya berada didunia kotor para mafia.

Tsuna sangat mengerti hal itu lalu menambahkan. "Jika kalian memang tidak ingin membuat mafia famiglia, kalian bisa membuat vigilante grup yang bernama Vongola. Kalian tidak perlu membunuh, dan kalian cuman harus menjaga perdamaian dengan cara kalian sendiri." Giotto dan yang lain terkejut.

"Vigilante Grup? Apa itu diperbolehkan?" Knuckle bertanya, Tsuna dan yang lain mengangguk bersamaan. Tadeshi menjawab dengan kalem. "Sebenarnya tujuan awal kami bukan untuk membentuk mafia famiglia. Tetapi murni hanya untuk mencari pemegang Vongola Ring. Tetapi bukankah akan sangat memalukan jika memegang kekuatan besar tetapi tidak memakainya? Maka dari itu kalian akan membuat kelompok yang akan memakai kekuatan itu untuk menjaga perdamaian. Vigilante maupun mafia. Tidak semua mafia itu jahat dan tidak semua vigilante itu baik. Semua tergantung pada bagaimana cara kalian mengelolahnya."

_Klise. _Satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran Giotto dan yang lain atas kata-kata bijak Tadeshi. Giotto tersenyum dengan _angelic smile_nya "Kalau begitu kami akan membuat vigilante grup yang bernama Vongola famiglia!"

_Silau. _Inner batin Tsuna berteriak.

"Yah, aku tidak akan protes kalau Vigilante Grup." G menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai di kursinya.

Hayako mengangkat alisnya tertarik. "Hooh? kukira kalian akan menolak mentah mentah."

"Nufufu, memangnya kami ada pilihan lain? Tujuanku disini pun agar bisa mempelajari _mist flame_ dari Ruku-Master, dan sebelum hal itu tercapai aku akan terus bersama Ru-Master." Semua menatap Daemon bingung.

"Kufufu, tentu saja kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dan mulai sekarang biasakan untuk memanggilku master kufufufu." Oh, mereka mulai paham.

"Kenapa kau memanggi Rukuri 'Master', Daemon?" Tadeshi bertanya penasaran. Rukuri tersenyum bangga sedangkan Daemon mendecih kesal.

"Daemon kalah taruhan denganku dan mulai sekarang dia harus memanggilku 'master'."

"Hmm?"

Hayako tertarik, G yang melihat Hayako langsung menyahut sengit "Jangan coba coba! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memanggilmu master!" Hayako langsung tersinggung, dan keduanya pun beradu mulut.

Giotto tersenyum aneh kearah mereka berdua lalu menatap Tsuna, sekejap ia merasa menyesal saat melihat wajah berbinar Tsuna.

"Gio-"

"Aku tidak mau Tsuna-san."

"Tap-"

"Tidak akan."

"Aku belum bilang apapun!"

"Tidak, Tsuna-san." Tsuna yang tertolak pun langsung mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan yang dapat membuat Hayako langsung berhenti bertengkar dengan G seketika.

"Hayakooo…Giotto..dia..menolakku…"

"E-eeh?"

"Kalian semua, jika kalian tidak serius. Kamikorosu."

Dan langsung hening seketika.

Tsuna memperbaiki posturnya dan berdehem sebentar.

"Dengan begitu. Karena kami akan memberi kalian Vongola ring, latihan kalian mulai besok akan lebih sulit. Berusahalah untuk bisa membiasakan diri dengan ring ini." Tsuna tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kepada Giotto sebuah ring yang cukup besar dan berat. Ring tersebut memiliki Kristal berwarna flame yang mengelilinginya, dan dibagian tengahnya terdapat lambang Vongola.

"Ini...Vongola ring?" Giotto menatap Sky Ring ditangannya dengan kagum, G dan Asari yang berada disamping Giotto juga menatap ring Giotto dengan kagum. Tsuna tertawa kecil.

"Jaga baik-baik Giotto. Itu adalah nyawa kami."

"Huh?"

"Tidak, lupakan." Tsuna tersenyum kepada Giotto yang kebingungan, Tsuna lalu menatap Hayako dan yang lain. Mereka lalu mengangguk dan menyerahkan ring mereka kepada teman Giotto.

"Jangan sampai kau mengecewakan Vongola." Ucap Hayako sambil menyerahkan Storm Guardian Ring kepada G. G menatap ring tersebut, ring itu memiliki Kristal besar berwaran Storm flame dan memiliki logo Vongola besar serta lambang Storm dibawah logo Vongola. G tersenyum menantang kearah Hayako. "Lihat saja Hayako. Aku pasti akan menjadi lebih baik darimu."

Hayako tersenyum. "Tentu saja harus seperti itu bodoh."

"Ugetsu. Teruslah bersikap tenang, karena itu adalah kelebihan dari Rain Guardian." Tadeshi tersenyum dan menyerahkan Rain Guardian Ring kepada Asari. Ring tersebut sama seperti milik G, tetapi memiliki warna seperti Rain flame dan logo Rain flame. Asari menerimanya dengan sopan dan berterima kasih kepada Tadeshi.

"Aku akan menjaga ini dengan baik, Tadeshi-dono."

Lambina menatap Lampo, mereka saling menatap selama beberapa menit. Tsuna heran kenapa mata mereka kuat untuk tidak berkedip.

"Aku tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Jadi, ini. Sekarang ini akan menjadi milikmu." Lampo menerima Lightning Guardian Ring dari Lambina dengan diam.

"Terima kasih."

"KNUCKE! PAKAI INI DAN BERSINAR LAH DENGAN EXTREME SEPERTI MATAHARI!"

"Tentu! Terima kasih Rhea-san! Aku akan dengan Extreme menjaganya!" Knucle menerima Sun Guardian Ring dengan semangat mengebu ngebu. Lampo yang berada disampinya menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya menjauh dari Knuckle.

"Kufufufu bersyukurlah karena aku memberimu ring ini dan terus berlatih agar suatu saat kau dapat mengimbangiku." Daemon menerima Mist Guardian Ring dari Rukuri dengan terharu.

"Tentu saja jika kau bisa, aku tidak yakin kau bisa kufufu." Perasaan haru Daemon lenyap tak tersisa.

Tsuna tidak ingin mencampuri urusan spesies buah tersebut dan lebih fokus dengan sang Skylark. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai Rukuri dan Daemon. Tsuna menyayangi semua keluarganya tanpa terkecuali.

Ia hanya tidak ingin kewarasannya terkikis akibat berurusan dengan Rukuri. Tsuna masih memiliki impian untuk melihat gajah dengan waras!

Kyoka menatap mata _steel blue_ milik Alaude. Seakan mengatakan _jika kau lemah, aku akan mengambil kembali Ring ini. _Dan tangannya bergerak menyerahkan Cloud Guardian Ring kepada Alaude.

Alaude menerima Ring tersebut dan menatap Kyoka. _Hn, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu carnivore._

Sungguh. Tsuna sangat penasaran dengan _silent conversation_mereka! Tetapi sekali lagi. Sebagai orang yang baik budiman dan menghargai privasi orang, Tsuna mengabaikan mereka.

Mungkin nanti Tsuna akan mencoba membuat _silent conversation _sendiri dengan Giotto.

Dan dengan pemberian Vongola Ring kepada Giotto dan kawan kawan. Besoknya latihan mereka berlipat ganda menjadi neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

**Untuk Vongola Ring. Saya memakai Vongola Ring original ver. Silahkan nggugel jika belum tau.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
